


Party Of Two

by Akira_Takeshi



Series: Akira's When We Take Different Paths Collection 2018 [35]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys In Thigh High Stockings, Costumes, Dramatic Idiots, FTLGBTales, Fairy Tail: When We Take Different Paths, Halloween, Idiots in Love, Innuendo So Much Innuendo, Kissing, Loke Is A Pervert, M/M, Sexy Costumes, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, WTTDP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Takeshi/pseuds/Akira_Takeshi
Summary: Lyon dons his Halloween costume for the party, but Loke has other plans in mind.WWTDP Week 5 Prompt: "I thought you agreed I should wear this costume to the party tonight?" "Oh I agreed to you wearing it tonight, but I had no party in mind."





	Party Of Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jinx13GXA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx13GXA/gifts), [EndMyEternalSuffering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndMyEternalSuffering/gifts), [SummerBummin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerBummin/gifts).



Lyon would exit his and Loke's bedroom wearing his costume. “What do you think?” he asked, striking a few poses for his boyfriend to enjoy.

“I think it looks great on you, but it would look oh so much better on the floor,” Loke said, licking his lips and rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"I thought you agreed I should wear this costume to the party tonight?" Lyon asked, looking at Loke with his eyebrow lofted.

"Oh I agreed to you wearing it tonight, but I had no party in mind." Loke grinned, rubbing his hands together more. “How about you come over here and sit on my lap?” he wiggled his eyebrows.

“You're terrible, you know that?” Lyon asked, his lips would twist into a smirk regardless. “Now, why would I _want to sit_ on your lap? You're not even in _costume_ ,” he winked at Loke who frowned.

“You don't play fair,” Loke said, looking at his sexy boyfriend wearing a rather revealing police officer uniform.

“Well, you're the one who helped me pick this costume out, you know,” Lyon said, twirling his fizzy handcuffs around one of his fingers. He wore thigh high black stockings, and short booty shorts. The shirt of his costume could barely even be referred to as a top, it was a short shirt with a knot in the middle of his chest. The badge attached to the costume was barely visible on the left side of the shirt.

“I know, I picked it out so I could have easier access to your sexy body,” Loke said, licking his lips again. He was a pervert, but Lyon didn't seem to mind.

“So go put your costume on, and maybe I'll use my handcuffs on you,” Lyon grinned and winked.

Loke would jump off the couch and make a dash for their bedroom, he clearly wanted those handcuffs to be used on him.

Loke would emerge from the bedroom wearing his costume, he'd be dressed as a robber. His costume would also consist of short shorts and a crop top, show much more skin than an actual robber would when robbing a house.

“You're under arrest,” Lyon grinned when he spotted Loke.

“I'm innocent! I swear officer!” Loke exclaimed dramatically.

“Don't make me have to chase you down, you don't want to see me angry,” Lyon warned, chuckling when Loke decided to pretend to run around the couch.

Lyon would give chase. “Stop before I shoot!” he said, holding a water pistol.

“Please don't shoot me, officer! I'll do _anything_!!” Loke said, falling to his knees and crawling towards Lyon like a feline.

“Oh really? I think you'd make a good pet, would you like to be my pet?” Lyon asked, grinning at the look on Loke's face.

“Meow,” Loke said, smirking at Lyon while continuing to crawl towards the 'officer'.

“Meow indeed,” Lyon said, he had his water pistol level with Loke's face. “Careful, or I'll shoot you,”

“You wouldn't shoot your pet, would you?” Loke asked, licking his lips with a smirk as he arrived at Lyon's feet.

Lyon would fire a warning shot, the water splashing near Loke's hand. “Careful, unless you want the next shot on your face,” he warned.

“Maybe I want the next shot on my face, or even in my mouth,” Loke said, slowly moving to a standing position in front of Lyon who still held his water pistol.

“Oh really now? Are you sure about that?” Lyon asked, pretending to cock his water pistol as he aimed it at Loke's face. He'd press the trigger and the sound of liquid hitting skin would be heard.

“I'm hit!” Loke cried out, falling to the floor and twitching in his own dramatic way. Water would be dripping down his face onto his shirt and chest as he sat up. “You play dirty,”

“I warned you, you didn't listen,” Lyon said, smirking at Loke who lay on the floor. “Oh, you wish I was playing dirty. Don't you, naughty little robber,”

“What do I need to do for you to shoot me again, officer?” Loke asked once he was sitting upright once more.

“How wet do you want to be?” Lyon asked, twirling his gun on his finger for a brief moment.

“How wet can you make me?” Loke asked, smirking when he saw Lyon's cheeks turn slightly pink for a moment.

“So you want to be dripping, do you?” Lyon asked. “What if I decided to shoot something else at you?”

“Depends on what you shoot at me, is it going to be your other gun?” Loke asked. “Can I help you polish it, officer? I'm really good at polishing guns, I promise,” he purred out, pressing a hand against Lyon's chest.

“Maybe you can help me with my...other gun,” Lyon said, quickly spinning Loke around and pinning him stomach first over the back of their couch.

“Oh please officer, anything but that!” Loke cried out, pretending to not like being manhandled. The fact that Lyon was pinning him down was making him want to act even naughtier.

Lyon would quickly put the fuzzy handcuffs onto Loke's wrists and leave him bent over the couch. “Now, I'm just going to enjoy the view, have fun love,” he smirked, grabbing a malt beverage from their fridge and drinking it slowly.

“What!? THIS ISN'T FAIR! YOU'RE SO FUCKING MEAN!” Loke exclaimed, flopping himself up before trying to get out of the handcuffs to no avail.

“I think you can stay that way for a bit, you need to cool off,” Lyon said coolly. “You naughty little thing,”

“You're evil,” Loke accused. “You should have been the robber and I should have been the cop!”

“Psh, you'll get over it tomorrow,” Lyon said, sipping his drink while letting Loke suffer just a bit longer before unlocking the handcuffs.

* * *

**Bad.**

 


End file.
